In many hydraulic circuits it is desirable to increase the movement speed of an implement by regenerating fluid flow from a discharge side of an actuator to an input side. However, when regenerating flow, the force the actuator is capable of producing may be lessened in exchange for the increased velocity. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide a hydraulic system capable of effectively switching between a regeneration state and a full force state.